Charmed Season 9
by AnniBunnie
Summary: Years later after their final battle, with their children all grown up, the Charmed Ones are getting into new adventures. From fighting alongside Werewolves, Banshees, Kitsunes and Wercoyotes, to losing loved ones, to enjoying moments with their family. They're going through it all.
1. The Charmed Ones in Beacon Hills Part 1

**EDITORS NOTE:** Hey everyone! Thank you for reading this story. Charmed has always been very close to my heart and recently I've started a Season 9 opening collection on my YouTube channel. I hope you like my "Episodes" for it. Now I know a lot of people start the Season 9's in 2008 for the chronological orders, but I'mma start twenty years later. As I need their children to be grown up as they are in my opening series. This will also be in the narrators perspective as switching between all of my characters would be difficult. So again, thank you for reading and enjoy the story.

* * *

 _Epilogue: Scott McCall, a Werewolf Alpha living in Beacon Hills, was on a desperate quest with his Girlfriend and Beta Kitsune, Kira Yukimura. Someone in their hometown has been turning Teenagers into bloodthirsty Chimeras. Scott and almost everyone in his Pack are in their Senior Year and had hoped to have the School Year go by at least a little smoothly. But as it was most of the time, that wouldn't even remotely be the case._

 _Scott and Kira had just come back from an exhausting night of fighting and all they wanna do is go to bed. When they face Scott's boss and ally, Dr. Deaton. He goes on to tell them about what he find out about the Chimeras and then tells them he has to leave._

 _"Wait." Scott said. Deaton stopped and turned around. "Yes?" he asked. "We're gonna need some help." Scott said in a yet again defeated fashion. Deaton nodded. "I know just the right People." he said._

* * *

It's been twenty years since the big battle between the Halliwell and Jenkins Sisters. A lot of things have changed since then. Piper's children grew up and she gave birth to another Daughter, Melinda. Phoebe and Paige had children of their own, who've of course grown up too. Obviously the demonic battles haven't stopped. But at least the Sisters have their kids to help them now.

Piper went on to buy a Resteraunt, while Phoebe is still on top of her column game and Paige helps young Magic students perfect their abilitys. Leo's gone on to teach at Magic School.

It had been a rather slow week. Piper was in the Manor, cooking as always. Leo was still reall busy with the Magic School, so he didn't have as much time as he wished he did. The door to the manor slammed shut.

"Hello everyone!" Phoebe sang profousley. "Not everyone. Just me." Piper yelled from the kitchen. Phoebe came in, put her jacket over a chair and placed a short kiss on Piper's cheek.

"Hey hun." Phoebe greeted "Where is everyone. I thought we were eating together." Phoebe asked looking around. "Uhhh, Leo's busy at Magic School. The kids have another innocent to protect and I'm not sure where Paige is." Piper explained while sturring her sauce.

"Paige should be over soon, she was a little busy with the twins and Henry Jr." Phoebe said. "Okay. Do you know when she'll be here?" Piper asked placing plates for her sisters and herself on the table. Phoebe set down the cutlery on the table. "Uhhhm she should be here in," suddenly the door to the Manor slammed shut again. "Hello!" Paige yelled. "Just about now." Phoebe laughed.

"Hey guys." Paige greeted, hugging both her Sisters. "Hey sweety. How are the kids?" Piper asked. "Oh, it's all good. Just a minor problem with Tam and Kat, it's all good now. How are the girls, Phoebe." Paige asked, putting a finger in the sauce to taste it. Piper lightly hit her hand and Paige drew it back. "They're good. Isn't it funny how we're asking each other questions as if we hadn't seen each other yester day?" Phoebe asked, chuckling at the thought. And it was true, the Sister had just seen each other yesterday. Everyday they're talking as if they hadn't seen each other in forever. Well, that's probably normal if you really think about it. Yet, it amused Phoebe a bit.

The three sat down at the table after they were done setting it up. They talked throughout the whole dinner, about their lives, the kids, the cases. It seemed as if it had lasted an eternity when all of the sudden the phone rang. None of them were mad though, they were done eating anyway. Piper got up from her seat and walked over to the phone. "I'll get it." she said. While Phoebe and Paige cleaned up, Piper answered the phone. "This is Piper Halliwell. Who's this?" she asked. "Oh, hey Darryl." Pipers face lightened up. "Darryl?" Phoebe asked. Piper nodded, then held a finger up on her lips to shusch her sister.

"Hello Piper. How are you?" Darryl asked over the phone. "Well I'm great. How are you? How are Sheila and the boys?" Piper asked in order to catch up, it had been quite a few years since they had last spoken after all. "They're all good. Mikey and your Cousin Pepper are together actually." Darryl said. "Oh." Piper made as if just realizing something bad was going on. Pepper wasn't a bad person or anything, but Piper knew that Darryl was never one for liking witches all too much, only tollerating the sisters as witches since they'd been friends for so long. So Piper imagined that Darryl wasn't all to happy about his Son being in a relationship with a Witch from their family.

"Anyways, what makes you call?" Piper asked, in order to change the subject. "Well, uh. I just got a call from my brother Alan. He told me he needed some help...you know, magical help." Darryl said, sounding as if it was uncomfortable for him.

"Okay, what is it?" Piper asked. "There's a young Alpha in Beacon Hills. His Pack and basically everyone in town is in big danger." Darryl explained. "Is it really that dangerous?" Phoebe asked. She only wanted to make sure they didn't go there for nothing. "More than you can imagine. This is about forces even this Pack might not be able to fight against." Darryl assured her. It sounded really urgent now. The sisters knew when something evil was brewing up. Piper looked at her sisters, both nodded letting her know they'd be traveling soon. "Okay Darryl, we'll check it out." Piper said. Darryl sighed in relieve. "Thanks girls." he said. "Of course. Okay, bye bye." Piper said. "Talk to you soon, bye." Darryl said back. Piper hung up and her and Phoebe and Paige went up to the attic to make preperations. They called their husbands to let them know they might not be there for a while and then Paige orbed the three to Beacon Hills.

They arrived in some kind of clinic. The three looked around, confused as they were supposed to be brought to the Alpha. Just when they were about to investigate a teenage boy emerged from the back room. He looked terrible, as if he hand't slept in days. "You must be the Alpha." Paige greeted, sticking her hand out. The boy took it and they shook hands. "I'm Scott." he said, giving a quick smile. It gave the Sisters the feeling as if he actually had to hurry in everything he did.

"Piper, Phoebe and Paige." Phoebe said, pointing at everyone individually. "Nice to meet you and thank you for coming." he greeted again. "Of course. So what's the situation so far?" Piper asked. Scott walked to a steel bar and propped himself on it. "Well so far there has only been two of these chimeras. A Werwolf that I didn't know and Tracy from my school. Tracy has killed three people - including her own father - and badly injured two, one of them being my friend Lydia." Scott filled them in. "Where is Tracy now?" Paige asked. "She's dead. We're assuming our friend Malia killed her. Malia says there were guys in Masks that killed her." Scott shook his head. His voice sounded like he wanted to bleive her, but his face said something entirely different.

"Why don't you belive her?" Phoebe asked courious. "Guys in Masks?" Scott asked in disbelive. "Don't ever question anything in the supernatural world." Piper warned. "Well, Deaton left. So we're on our own." Scott said. The girls nodded. Suddenly a phone rang. It was Scott's, he answered it. The sisters thre each other a questioning look. It seemd as if Scott's pack wasn't in the best condition and they can't work with them if they're just gonna fight all the time. They just hoped it wouldn't stay that way.

"What?" Scott asked, defeat in his voice. "Okay...Yeah they're here. Okay, we'll be there soon." Scott said, then hung up the phone. "What is it?" Piper asked. "A friend of our friend is in the Hospital. He's badly injured...VERY badly." Scott said. "Another Chimera?" Paige asked. "Looks like it." Scott answered, taking out keys. "Oh no you don't need to. I can take us there, just tell me where to go." Paige offered. "The hospital. But how are you gonna..." Scott asked. Before he could finish his sentence, Paige grabbed him and her sisters by the hands and they disappeared in an matter of seconds.

They reappeared in a room in the Hospital. All four of them faced a very surprised nurse, another girl and a patient that quit his yelling the sencond they arrived. "Scott? What the hell?" the girl asked. "They're the ones I was telling you about." Scott said. "The witches?" the girl asked. "Witches?" the young boy on the bed now asked. "He doesn't know?" Piper asked, afraid since they'd just revealed their identities again. "Not really. But he would figured it out sooner or later." Scott said, apologizing. "These are Piper, Phoebe and Paige. And that's my girlfriend Kira, my Mom Melissa and Corey." he introduced them.

"Yeah, hi. Sorry, but we really don't have time right now." Scott's mom apologized. Just when the three were about to ask why, the boy started screaming again. "We've given him Morphium. Nothing works." Melissa said. "Nothing?" Phoebe asked, Melissa shook her head. "I have something that's gonna help." Scott said, he stuck out his hand and held it over the boys oozing wound. Black veins appeared on his arm and while Corey's pain seemed to fade, Scott's pain grew as his face showed great agony. "What is he doing?" Piper asked Kira, concerned for both boys. "He's absorbing Coreys pain." Kira said. She then proceeded to pull him away as Scotts pain grew too much. He looked tired and basically layed in Kira's arms. Corey seemed to feel better though. "Wow. That actually works." Phoebe said. "Lucas." Corey gasps. "What?" Scott asked. "Lucas, my boyfriend, he did this to me." Corey stuttered. "Where is he?" Piper asked. "At this club. The Sinema." Corey finally said. "Do you know that place?" Piper asked both Scott and Kira. Scott nodded. "Two of our friends are there." he said still out of breath. Piper looked at Corey. His pain was gone, but his wound still there. "Paige could have done that too, you know?" Piper added. Melissa looked at her. "Could she do it perminately?" she asked Piper. Paige nodded. She stepped forward and put her hands over Coreys arm. The all to familiar, yellow glowing light emerged from Paiges hands onto Coreys wound. It disappeared within seconds. The boy's shallow breathing stopped. Corey had a surprised look on his face now. "Thank you." he said, with a still quiet voice. Paige smiled and then walked back to the others. "You should be fine now." she assured Corey. "We should go." Scott finally voiced out. "Yeah." Piper agreed. And within seconds all five of them were gone, leaving Melissa and Corey behind.

They arrived in the club. It was dark except for a the all to famliar strobe lights you'd see in almost every night club. "Are those strippers?" Phoebe asked looking at the half naked men dancing on top of lit platforms. "That wouldn't happen at the P3." Piper noted. "Who are we looking for?" Paige asked, changing the subject. "Liam and Mason." Scott told them. They heard a rumble. All their heads shot around. Someone needed help. "Let's go." Phoebe yelled.

All four of them ran into a back room and saw three people fighting. Scott immediatly jumped forward and one boy of another. A fight broke out. One of the boys had scorpion stingers and black eyes. He ran towards the sisters. Piper raised her hands and with a swift move of hers the stinger boy was blown across the room, but he was back on his feet just as quick. "Damnit!" Piper complained.

Phoebe was about to retaliate when Kira took out a sword and started attacking Lucas. Not even 5 seconds later Piper, Phoebe and Paige realized that something wasn't right with Kira. "Piper, stop her." Pheobe ordered. "What?" Scott asked. In another swift move, Piper froze the whole scene. Finally the music stopped so they could think for a second.

"Piper, what have we gotten ourselves into?" Phoebe worriedly asked. "I know." Piper admitted. "Kira is literally on fire, swinging katanas around and mumbling things in japanese. Something clearly isn't okay with her." Paige yelled. "Do you think this was the right decision? I mean going here." Phoebe asked Piper. "C'mon, we've gone through worse. We've handeled way more dangerous situations! We can do this one too. Now get back into position!" Piper demanded, getting ready to un-freeze everyone. Within a second the music started blurring again, the lights kept n flickering and Kira almost stabbed Lucas. Luckily Scott was able to stop her in time. Piper pulled Kira away.

"Hey, what was that?" Piper asked the girl. "I don't know, it's been going on for a bit. It feels like my powers are fading...or no, actually they're just getting out of controle." Kira explained. Piper nodded. Her powers got out of controle quite a few times too. "I understand. Trust me, I've been there. It took 28 years now and a lot of practice to get where I am now." Piper said, reflecting on the past. "I don't think this can wait for that long." Kira jokingly said. "Yeah." Piper said, lightly smiling.

Scott and Liam started to move Lucas' body. When all of the sudden a rod shot into chest. It was attached to a string and on top of it stood three guys in...masks! So Malia was right. "Oh God!" Phoebe shrieked. "Why did you kill him?" Scott shouted at the masked guys. "His condition was terminal." One of them answered, it was impossible for them to figure out who. His voice sounded a bit mechanic...like some sort of frequency. "What does that mean?" Scott shouted again. The masked men didn't stop to answer and left. Everyone was clearly in schock. Scott then called Stiles' father, the local Sheriff, to get the body.

"Hey Scott, we're gonna go home for today to discuss some things...we'll be back in the morning." Piper informed Scott. He nodded. "Okay, see you tomorrow." Scott said. "Bye everyone." Piper said again. The others waved. Within seconds they had orbed home again.

Piper made Tee for all of them and they went up to the attic to talk. "So, how do continue with this?" Phoebe asked, sipping on her tea. "I don't know. But we definitely can't leave them alone with this." Piper answered. She was currently looking through the book, to hopefully find something that could help them. Although she doubted it. "What are we even up against here?" Paige asked, pacing around. Something she'd been doing since they arrived on the attic. "I don't know. There is nothing in the book about three masked guys though, that's for sure." Piper said. She shut the book, sighing. "Maybe we should just wait until we meet the rest of the pack tomorrow. Maybe all of us together can figure something out." Phoebe suggested. Piper nooded. So did Paige, who finally came to a stop. "Okay. Let's do it like that." Piper agreed. "Well, I'm orbing home. Phoebe, you coming?" Paige asked, holding out her hand. "On my way." Phoebe said, handing her empty cup to Piper giving her a kiss on the cheek too. A second later both Pipers sisters were gone.

* * *

The next day roled by pretty quickly. Piper stood in the kitchen, sipping on her coffee. She had already been waiting for Phoebe and Paige for quite a while now, when finally both of them appeared in a blue light infront of them. Piper opened her mouth, but before she could say anything Phoebe stopped her. "We know, we know, We're late. And we're sorry. But Elise called me lat night and told me I had to finish my column for next week and Paige had trouble calling in sick again." Phoebe said, apologetically raising her hand. "Okay, okay. Let's go before we miss them again." Piper hurried. She grabbed Paige by the hand and they were gone. They reappeared at a house. "Jesus!" a girl with strawberry-blonde hair shrieked at the sight of them. "Hi." Pipers face lit up. "Hey." the girl said, sounding a little uncomfortable. "Oh, right sorry. I'm Piper, these are my sisters Paige and Phoebe." Piper introduced them. The girls face lit up now. "Oh right, you're here to help us. Scott told me. I'm Lydia." she said, offering a hand to them. They all shook hands and then Lydia led them into the kitchen, where what the sisters assumed the rest of the pack, were already waiting.

"Hey guys, welcome back." Scott greeted. "Hey everyone. I'm Piper." Piper again introduced herself. "I'm Phoebe." Phoebe continued. "And I'm Paige, nice to meet you all." Paige greeted. "So you guys are like real witches? With powers?" one of the boys from yesterday asked. "You've met Mason yesterday." Scott said, sounding amused. While Liam put his head in his palms. The sisters were rather amused as well. "Yes hun. Real witches, with real powers." Piper said laughing a bit. "So, like what exactly can you do?" Mason asked. He sounded real excited, the three thought it was cute. "Mason." another boy warned. He had short dark brown hair and brown eyes. "That's Stiles." Scott said. Stiles raised his hand. "Hi." Phoebe said, raising her hand as well. "I wanna know too." another girl asked. She had short brown hair and brown eyes as well. "Well, throw me that glass would you?" Piper asked. Malia looked confused, but threw the glass anyway. Piper froze the glass, this time leaving the others un-frozen. Masons eyes lit up in excitment. "Awesome." Malia let out. "And." Piper said, raising her hand once more. The glass exploded and a lot of little glass pieces fell to the floor. "Sorry." Piper said to Scott. "That's just her." Phoebe said. In the next second she raised her arms in the air and flew up into it. She went back down just as quick. "I alsohave visions of the future and past. AND I have empathy, meaning I know what yu guys feel right now and sensing that you're all stressed out right now we should probably move on to Paige and then keep planning." Phoebe stammered. "Okay. Mason hold out your hands." Paige demanded. Mason did so without hesitation. "Apple!" Paige said. An apple from the counter de-materialized and re-appeared in Masons hands. "Oh my god!" Mason excitedly exclaimed. "And now, throw it at me." Paige demanded. Mason looked hesitant. "Just throw it." Paige demanded again. "Okay." Mason said, then threw the apple towards Paige. With a hand gesture, an Orb Shiel appeared infront of her. It deflected the apple, making it fall back and hit Mason. "Ouch." Mason complained. "Sorry. I can also heal ad as you saw orb by the way." Paige apologized. "Great." Mason said, holding up a thumb. The group let out a laugh. Phoebe walked over to Scott. "Okay, let's get this show on the road." Phoebe said, touching Scott's shoulder.

*gasp*

 _Kira drives off, making the street lamps around Scott explode._

 _Malia gets attacked by someone._

 _Lydia gets attacked as well._

 _Scott and Stiles fight._

 _Scott and Liam fight._

 _Scott dies._

"Phoebe?" Scott worriedly asked. Phoebe had to take a breath for a second. "Don't worry." Phoebe waved her hand, pinching the bridge of her nose afterwards. Phoebe decided not to tell the group about the vision, as it obviously could turn out to be wrong. There was no reason to freak everyone out. "Everything's okay..." Phoebe quietly mumbled. Trying to make herself believe it.

* * *

The days were going by and Phoebe got worried. One of the predictions of her visions already happened. Kira left with her Parents in order to find out what happened to her powers. And now Scott and Stiles fought and broke up their friendship. Things weren't looking brighter as Malia and Stiles had just broken up and Scott refused to save Liams girlfriend, Hayden.

Phoebe knew that this wuld be the road to them fighting and she tried doing everything in her Power to stop it. Meanwhile, Piper was helping Malia and Paige was with Hayden and Mason.

* * *

"Melissa?" Paige asked. "Yeah?" Melissa said. "She won't make it, huh?" Paige whispered. She was angry at herself, since her healing powers didn't work. Hayden was a Chimera and technically should already be dead, making Paiges powers fail. Melissa shook her head. "I don't think so." Melissa whispered back. You could clearly see that even she was getting tired of seeing teenagers die all around her. All of the sudden Paige could hear loud beeping. Melissa ran over to Hayden and checked her. She looked up to Mason, who had been helping them.

"Mason. Text Liam, he should come here soon." Melissa said to him. "Why?" Mason asked, despite knowing what would happen. Paige could see it in his eyes. "You know why." Melissa said. "Now do it please." she asked of him again. "Okay." Mason said. He took out his phone and went out of the room.

* * *

"Piper!" Malia yelled. Piper ran out of the room after Malia, she turned around mid-way, rose her hands and sent another Chimera flying through the room. This time it was a "Berserker" one, having spikes coming out if his hands.

"What is happening, Malia? Why are we locked in here?" Piper asked the girl. "Theo locked us in here." Malia groweld. Piper had by now seen Malia in her Wercoyote form, having fangs, claws and her blue eyes.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted him. He's just like Christy!" Piper said, blasting the boy through the room once more after he had gotten up. "Who?" Malia asked. Piper waved her hand. "Doesn't matter. What do we do?" Piper asked again. Malia had no time to answer as the kid got back up and flung her across the room. Malia went ahead and landed a few punches at him. He retaliated though. While Piper got up, the boy suddenly got shot with what Piper could only assume was tazer darts. A girl with a tazer gun came into view.

Piper turned around. "What the..." she made. "Braeden?" Malia asked out of breath. "What the hell was that?" Braeden asked. "Long story." Malia said. "Who's that?" Braeden asked nodding towards Piper.

"I'm Piper, Piper Halliwell." Piper answered raising an eyebrow. "New addition to your Pack?" Braeden asked sounding more sincere instead of sarcastic. "No. She's here with her sisters to help us." Malia told her. "What are they gonna do? Are they Werewolves, Wercoyotes, Banshees, Kitsunes...or something entirely new?" Braeden asked looking around, probably checking for more Chimeras.

"Witches." Piper said. Braeden turned around, with a surprised look on her face. "Huh, well that's not entirely new." Braeden stated. "What are you even doing here?" Malia asked, breaking the silence. "Let's get out of here first." Braeden suggested. "Good idea." Piper agreed. The three rushed outside to Braedens car. "I don't know what's going on around here, but I'm guessing things are bad again." Braeden figured. "Very." Malia assured. "Well then this is gonna sound worse, because your plan." Braeden started. "She knows." Malia finished. Piper stood next to them, confused about everything.

"Yeah. And she's coming. The Desert Wolf knows you're alive. And she's coming back to Beacon Hills." Braeden explained. Piper had enough now. She felt as if there were things the Pack wasn't telling them and they couldn't work like this if that was the case.

"Okay. Who the hell is the Desert Wolf?" Piper yelled. "My Mother." Malia said, not sounding so proud of that.

* * *

Phoebe ,in the meantime, had gotten to the Library. Too late though. Phoebe looked past Mason to see and unconciouss Scott lying on the floor, a gushing wound on his abdomen. Phoebe kneeled beside Scott, just like Mason. Phoebe got a grip on Masons arm. "Mason, what happened?" Phoebe asked. "Theo." the boy brought out. Phoebe sighed, she knew they shouldn't have trusted him. "Paige!" Phoebe finally yelled. She waited a few seconds. No answer. "Paige!" she yelled. Again, nothing. "Paige! Get your butt in here!" Phoebe yelled one more time. Again, no answer. Phoebe sighed again. Finally, Paige arrived.

"Damnit, where were you?" Phoebe asked. "Doesn't matter. Move." Paige demanded. Phoebe moved next to Mason. Paige put her hands over Scotts wound. Nothing happened. "What?" Paige mumbled. "Paige, what is happening?" Phoebe asked. Scott wasn't healing. "I don't understand. He's not a Chimera." Paige said, not taking her hands away. "Phoebe put her hands on Scotts neck. No pulse. Phoebe sighed. "Paige..." Phoebe said. She put her hands over Paiges and lightly pushed them away. It was no use. Scott was dead. The read glow faded from his eyes.

"Scott! Scott!" Phoebe heard Melissa yell. She ran into the library. "No, no, no, no, no!" she kept yelling. Paige moved over to make room for her. She started CPR on Scott. "What are you doing?" Mason finally asked. "Bringing him back." Melissa demanded. "He hasn't had a pulse in over 15 minutes. You can't bring someone back from the dead." Mason muttered.

"He's not someone. He's my son. And he's an Alpha. And he's too strong to die like this. Come on!" se went in and gave Scott mouth-to-mouth. "Melissa it's-" Mason started. "Shut up!" she yelled. "He's too strong to die like this. Come on. You can do this. You're an Alpha. You're an Alpha! Come on Scott, roar. Come on. Come one, Scott. Roar!" Melissa yelled, pounding on his chest one more time.

Finally, Scott opened his eyes and let out a roar. Phoebe, Paige and Mason leaned back in awe. "Oh my god." Phoebe panted. A few minutes later, Melissa helped Scott up and they went home. "Let me see that." Paige said, turning Masons head around. He had a wound from earlier, Theo had pushed him against a table. Paige put her head up against his wound but...it wouldn't work.

* * *

 **So again, thank you so much for reading. I hope you stay for the ride and I just wanted to explain something about these first two chapters. So, for those of you who do not watch Teen Wolf, these first two chapters are a fusion of Charmed and TW season 5A (for the first chapter) and 5B (for the second). I also obviously didn't work through every episode (since there are ten each half) so I just chose two of them. Again, thank you for reading so so much and more is coming soon.**


	2. The Charmed Ones in Beacon Hills Part 2

It had been a few days since Scott died and came back to life. Things were going even more awry now than before. Lydia had been amitted to a mental institution called "Eichen House". And her Doctor has nothing but bad intentions for her.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige were now sitting in their attic, giving Leo all of the information they had gathered so far. Leo listened carefully, trying to jog his memory if he had ever heard of such a thing. He didn't remember anything like it though. "I only know of Chimeras. They are two kinds of creatures mixed within one person that has been through some kind of transplant." he explained.

Piper rubbed her temples, sighing. "Yeah, we were that far already. Still nothing on the masked guys or who this beast is though." she said. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" Phoebe cried into the room, exhausted from all the fighting and staying up night after night with her Sisters while trying to protect the Pack from any more harm. "It's too late to turn back now. We can't just leave them to their fate." Paige reminded her. "I'm well aware, Paige. No moral judgment, please." the brunette beauty said, rubbing her eyes lazily.

"Anyways!" Piper intefered, giving her Sisters a stern glance. "We have to get back now. The kids made a plan on how to get Lydia out of that creepy-ass insane asylum." she added. "It's a shame we can't just vanquish the damn Doctor." Paige said as she grabbed her sisters hand, ready to orb them back to Beacon Hills. "Love you." she said to Leo with a smile. "Be safe." he said. She nodded, then the three Sisters vanished in the blue gleaming light.

* * *

"Piper, no!" Malia warned. It was too late, the oldest Halliwell had already tried to forcefully open the door with her powers and was now flung across the room by the wave of energy bouncing off the closed door.

The Packs plan to get Lydia out of Eichen House failed. As did Plan A most of the time. Piper and Phoebe were now locked in with the others and the Chimera Pack. Paige was outside with their Plan B.

Piper angrily grunted as she picked herself off the ground again. This was getting more than frustrating. Kira was loosing control and her electricity bolts would most likely kill them all soon. "Why can't things ever just go as planned?" she asked herself.

* * *

Phoebe had gotten the 'honor' to keep an eye on Theo while she and Stiles searched for Lydia. Now of course Theo had snuck himself in with them, claiming to be able to find out where they would go, but that didn't mean they trusted him one bit.

"We're getting closer." Theo said, holding his ear against the pipes in the tunnel system. "You said that about twenty turns ago too." Phoebe said annoyed as she avoided yet another puddle of filthy water.

"Would be easier if you stopped whining every five seconds." Theo mocked. "I've dealt with Fairys that intimidated me more than you. Tone down the attitude." she said annoyed. She was a grown woman and didn't need a rotten-to-the-core Teenager putting her down.

"You know what, I'm just trying to help." the boy said defensively. "I've been married to a Demon. I was the Queen of the Underworld, I know a ruse when I hear one." she said. Theo shook his head, going back to the pipes. "Queen of the Underworld?" Stiles whispered, getting close to her. "Long Story. Also that happened to long ago." she whispered back.

"Can you two be-" Theo tried saying when he was cut off by a scream. "Lydia." Phoebe said. "Where'd that come from?" Stiles said. "Down there." Phoebe said, pointing down the tunnel.

* * *

"What are you doing?!" Paige shouted at Mason as he was starting his car. "I'm gonna drive my beautiful car into the stone wall so I can save my friends." he explained. Paiges eyes narrowed as she pulled the Teenager out of the car.

"Now what are you doing?" he asked, re-aranging himself. "I can just orb you in." Paige reminded him in her student-talk voice. Mason looked away from the woman for a second, than changed his posture back. "Duh." he said. Paige shook her head bemusedly.

"Come on." she said, grabbing his hand. They re-appeared behind the wall. The witch had to steady Mason, she completely forgot this was his first time orbing. That usually doesn't go to well with in-experienced people. "Sorry, I should have told you. Takes a little getting used to." Paige said, petting his back.

He straightened himself up, taking a deep breath. "It's okay. We're on a mission. I gotta get it together." he said. Paige shook her head. "You're a kid. You don't have to get yourself together. I mean, you shouldn't have to at least." the auburn-haired woman said.

"Mason?!" they suddenly heard someone yell. "That's Hayden." Mason said a little confused. "I'll go talk to her. You do your thing so we can save your friends." Paige said and with that she was behind the wall again.

* * *

Piper eyed the scene in front of her worriedly and at the same time she knew this would come to bite her and her sisters in the ass later. Josh, a boy from the Chimera Pack, had come to the morgue of Eichen House, offering a deal: He saves Kira, if Malia saves Corey, another Chimera Pack member.

The witch and Malia only warrily obliged. Piper was aware that there would most likely be no other way out of this mess and Kira and Corey could potentionally be killed. She knew that logically she shouldn't care about Corey, he had switched to the bad guy side. But she was a not just a witch but also a Mother. Piper didn't need Phoebe's empath powers telling her that Corey was beyond frightened by all of this.

A weakened Josh wabbled over to the women. "Your turn." he said after taking most of the electricity of Kira. Malia was a woman of her word and had a helping nature deep down. Even if she despised their rival Pack, she'd made a deal and was not gonna break it.

So the young Werecoyote lightly grabbed Corey's arm and concentrated on taking away his pain. Piper watched the girls veins turn visibly black as she absorbed the boys pain. She really wished Paige could orb in and do this. She'd have to call her anyway after the emergency system that blocks their powers was turned off. Malia might take Corey's pain now, but that didn't mean that the hurtful burning scars from Deputy Parrish, who was also a Hellhound, would just disappear.

Corey relaxed and Malia weakly leaned on one of the steel bars. "Great job." Piper said as she steadied her. "That'll do it for now. Let's just hope Mason and Paige can turn off the damn emergency system. I can't stand this place." Malia said.

"How are we gonna get out exactly?" Corey asked, as Josh helped him off the bar. "The lockdown is still on. We can't just walk out." Piper informed him. "Don't worry. We have the best team on the outside working on turning off the system." Malia added.

"Who?" Corey asked. "Mason and Paige. They can do this." Malia answered. "Mason is here?" Corey asked again. "Yeah, they'll do it." Piper repeated. And as if waiting for their cue, the lights turned back on and the door opened. "Told ya." Piper said smirking. "Okay, okay. Let's go. We gotta get to the car." Kira said hurriedly.

* * *

"Oh good, you got her!" Piper yelled as she saw Parrish carrying Lydia to Stiles' jeep. "Yes and we need to go. Now!" Scott yelled back, when suddenly Parrish's body went limp and fell onto the car. Behind them was the girl from the Chimera Pack. "Sorry, but she is coming with me." she said. Smirking, as if she had already won.

Phoebe sighed annoyed. "Paige, do you mind?" she asked her half-sister tiredly. "Absoloutely." Paige said, grinning. "Lizard Girl, desert island!" she called out as she aimed her arm at the unsuspecting Chimera. The girl vanished into blue light and Lydia fell back into Scott's and Stiles' arms. "Pack, Deaton's clinic!" Paige yelled once more, making the trio disappear in the same fashion.

"I thought it would save time. His jeep is so crappy, she'd probably die before they got there." Paige said. "Good thinking." Piper said, smiling at her sister. "Lizard Girl?" Kira asked. "What? I don't know her name." Paige shrugged. "Okay, okay that's all well but can you please get her off that deserted island now?" Phoebe asked. Paige sighed. "Fine." and with another wink the girl was back, looking at the remaining people confused. "Go find your possee before I blow you to bits." Piper warned, pissed of as she was.

She ran off and Piper took her Sisters aside. She locked eyes with Phoebe. "Did you write the vanquishing spell for the Beast? I know the Elders said, that this is the Pack's destiny but just in case." Piper asked. Phoebe nodded. "I did." she said. "Good. And maybe write one for Theo too. Again, just in case." Paige said. Phoebe was the spell-writing champion after all. Her sister nodded.

* * *

"So this is what it has come to?" Piper asked, as she, her sisters, Scott, Kira and Liam came face-to-face with the Beast - Mason. It turned out that he too was a genetic chimera and the so called Dread Doctors had turned him into the Beast, or rather said back into the former Beast Sebastien Valét.

"We're screwed. We needed Lydia for this." Liam said. The girl was in the Hospital after Sebastien had attacked her. She was fine but couldn't use her voice. So it came down to the sisters after all. "Stand back,we got this!" Paige yelled as she joined her Sisters side.

They had mixed their potions and threw it at the beast. The three Charmed Ones grabbed each others hands.

 _"Sick of you causing pain and suffering,_

 _You bloodthirsty beast that we were chasing,_

 _We sisters three vanquish you from this town so bustling,_

 _But first, give us back Mason!"_

they all yelled in unision. The Beast squirmed around as it vanished into smoke and Mason fell out into the real world. Corey appeared from his hiding spot to catch him. "Where did he come from?" Phoebe asked her sisters. "He's like half chamaleon, remember?" Paige asked. "Oh, right." Phoebe said.

Just as the Beasts spirit emerged from the smoke, Parrish was ready to destroy it once and for all. He fought with it and soon after the Beast disappeared in the flames.

For the first time in months Piper could relax. They'd done everything right. The beast was vanquished, the Pack safe and the Chimeras... "Not so fast!" an angry voice suddenly yelled as they were ready to leave. Of course!, Piper thought to herself.

"Not him again."Phoebe said, getting fussy about the situation. "Theo! Just drop it!" Scott yelled. But the powerful chimera didn't think about doing so. He needed his revenge and more power. "I'm gonna blow him up now!" Piper yelled out angrily.

"No need for that." Kira said as she stepped forward. The literally electrified Theo threw a lightning bolt her way but Kira deflected it with her sword. "The Skinwalkers have a message for you, Theo!" she yelled at the boy. "Your sister wants to see you." she jabbed her sword into the ground, where it then formed a gaping hole in the ground out of which a creepy-looking girl came crawling out of.

Theo squirmed and screamed for help as his sister was dragging him to hell, but he knew that it was to no avail. There would be no help coming from him. With a last scream the girl had sucessfully dragged him away and the hole closed back up.

* * *

The three Witches, the Pack and Alan Deaton were all gathered at Scott's house one last time. "Kira?" Paige asked Scott. The youngest Halliwell had taken the girl under her wings a little when her powers spun out of control. Scott shook his head. "She went with the Skinwalkers to hopefully get her powers under control." he informed her. "She told me to thank you for everything you did for her. She really appreciated it." he added. Paige smiled as she took the boy into her arms.

"And I wanna thank you for helping out in Eichen House." Lydia said to Phoebe. "I couldn't have stayed sane without you." she added as they too hugged. "Take care and remember that if your powers ever change, it's nothing to be scared of." Phoebe advised her. Lydia nodded, smiling.

Piper smiled at Malia. She was a tough girl and Piper knew she wouldn't get a heartfelt good-bye sentiment out of her that easily. "I really appreciate what you did for me. And thank you for helping me deal with my mother." she finally said. "Of course." Piper said. It really wasn't easy dealing with Malia's assasin mom. But they did in the end and it only made Malia stronger. "And remember if you ever have trouble again, Paige is just one call away." the brunette added. Malia smiled and nodded.

The sisters were looking at the boys. "Scott, good luck with the rest of your Senior Year." Piper said smiling. "You're doing one hell of a job here, so keep up the good work." Phoebe added nodding. "Liam, you're a good kid. Just listen to what Scott has to say every now and then." Piper told the boy. "And Mason, I'm sure you're glad that you're not a Beast anymore. And you too are doing a hella amazing job helping these delinquents so don't stop doing that." Paige said to the boy. "And remember, only one call away." she added as she hugged him. "And don't let Corey out of your sight. He's a cute one." the witch whispered. Mason chuckled as they let go of each other.

"Thank you for coming and for your help. I'm not sure if we could have done it without you." Deaton said. Piper smiled at the vet. "I'm sure you could have. But we're obviously glad that we could help." she said. "Greet Darryl from us." Phoebe said. "I will." Alan said smiling back.

"Okay, I think it's time to go. We've been gone for so long that I'd like to see my husband and my own children again." Paige said. "Dito." Phoebe agreed. "Then let's go." Piper decided. "Good-bye." Scott waved as the sisters disappeared in the blue light.

* * *

As the sister de-materialized in the Halliwell Manor's attic, they were met with relieved sighs from Leo, Coop, Henry, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. "Finally." Leo said as he put his hands around his wives hips and pulled her in for a hug.

Phoebe and Paige did the same with their husbands. "Where are the girls?" Phoebe asked when they broke away from the kiss. "Yeah and the twins and Henry Jr." Paige added. "Hunting a demon." Wyatt said. "We'll join them later. We just wanted to know if everything went well." Melinda added. "So?" Chris asked after a short pause.

"Everything went great. Mason is human again and Theo Raeken is officially smoldering in hell where he belongs." Piper filled them in. "Great." Leo said. "Now ladys, I don't know about you but I'd like to get some sleep before I gotta get back to the Resteraunt tomorrow." Piper said to her sisters. "Couldn't agree more." Phoebe smirked as her and Coop disappeared in his red Cupid beaming-light.

"Au revoir." Paige waved as she and Henry orbed home too. "Good luck with that Demon." Piper said as she hugged her children. "We're gonna need it. He's very powerful." Chris said. And he didn't even know how true that would be.


End file.
